Broken
by coolshreyabeans
Summary: Will Solace has to deal with bullying, and he is broken. He runs away, soon to meet a certain scrawny, black haired boy. Mortal AU! Will X Nico, Solangelo, Willico. TRIGGER WARING-Mentions of self-harm, suicide, rape, and offensive words to homosexual people. You have been warned. Boy X boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry I have been so inactive. I had school work so... Yeah.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING- Mentions, of self harm, suicide, rape, and offensive words to homosexual people.**

(Will's POV)

Will Solace didn't want them to know. He didn't picture it happening. If he ever did, it was always a short admission, a curt nod from the others (he couldn't call them his friends because they didn't really recognize him-just pretty much ignored.)

He had just come out of the closet, and he had expected rainbows and unicorns, or at least acceptance but instead, darkness and dread had taken place. The few 'nicer' ones said that that he being-he couldn't bear to say it- gay-didn't change anything, they still love him, all that mushy crap.

But the normal ones, they ignored him before. But now- now they seemed to go out of their way just to pick a fight with Will. He had walked to his bus stop one day, hands shoved in damp pockets, head down low.

He blinked tears out of his eyes-had he been crying? He didn't realize. Hot tears were rolling down his cheeks at this point, feeling as if they were acid, burning, scorching everything in their path. He quickly wiped them with his sleeves and jerked his head up.

By that time, the worst in front of him. Octavian and his friends-no, followers. It seemed like that, anyway. The pale boy said, "Well, look who's threatened to show up- the faggot." He said. Will wasn't scared of the boy. He curled his hands into fists. "I-I am not scar-red of you, Octavian." "First names, is it?" He smirked. "Well, Will, you may not be scared of me, but you are definitely scared of my fellow buddies."

As if on cue, which he was, a big burly dude came and lifted Will by his sweatshirt. At that point the bus had pulled up on the curb. Octavian's giant-like friend dropped Will to the ground, and Will got up shakily and climbed the bus, step by step.

The bus driver didn't notice, eyes glazed over as usual. He took an empty seat and rested his head against the window, and gazed outside the sky, the bus bumping every now and then.

 **Didya like it? I have the next 6 chapter or so to posts and I have the next 4 days off of school! Yay!**

 **SO much angst to come...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will post A LOT chapters today!**

When he got to school, it wasn't much better. He absently listened during English, but it got interesting during social studies. had said, "Ok class, today we are going to learn about-when gay marriage was allowed, and your view points on it!"

Will felt his cheeks burning, he was a deep crimson shade. He felt as if every pair of eyes were on him-as if he were an alien and just landed on the earth. The teacher put them in groups, Will barely listening.

He had his head down, not listening even a little bit. When he got into the groups, he saw who he was paired with;Molly, the one who always made everyone feel involved (very annoying.) Basten, the one who didn't even participate and oh, how he hated Basten.

He was one of Octavian's buddies followers. Will had a sick feeling in his stomach, as if the whole world was churning. He didn't feel ok. He didn't want to take it up with , however bad he felt. Once he got settled into the group, Molly launched into one of her 'inspirational messages.'

"Oh, this is wonderful! So like you, Will! And you are special, unique, awesome!" She said, punctuating the 'awesome'. He was then going to mumble something, when Basten got into it too. "You are SOO special Will. Wow. So awesome!" He said, and Will could have smelled the sarcasm a mile away.

However, Molly, she couldn't detect sarcasm if it slapped her in the face. Twice. He rolled his eyes-and he didn't care if he was subtle or not- and raised his hand. He asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom or not, to which he got a smile and a nod.

He got up and grabbed the pass out of Mr. Girreioti's hand. He walked down the floor to the door. When he got into the hall, he immediately looked left, then right, and saw no one was there.

He exhaled, thankful no one was there to punch his lights out, and ran to the bathroom, which was very close to where he was standing. He went inside a stall and shut the door, then locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Will sat down, and rested his head on his fists. He looked up and down. No one, except him, was in there. He shakily pulled out something he had been waiting for so long to try.

He took out a razor, one thing that his mom gave him, but she never thought it would be for this purpose. He set it on his skin and pulled forward, quickly. Still, it wasn't enough pressure to cut the skin.

He set it on his skin, pressing it a little harder to his skin, and pulled forward, faster this time, and sure enough, where he had cut, it had red liquid bubbling up to the surface.

He shut his eyes, it stung so bad. But then, he felt nothing, just forgot everything, that he was gay, that he was bullied, that he had no real friends. He was lost in a world that didn't exist, surrounded by anxiety and depression.

He made a "C" slowly cutting it. When he was done, there was a significant 'G' plastered on his arm, the letter brimming with red. He didn't know it at first, but definitely at this time knew what he was going to write.

He dragged the razor across his skin again and again, so much he felt weightlessness.

 _Slash_.

Free.

 _Slash_.

Flying.

 _Slash_.

It's going to be okay.

 _Slash_.

With that, he got startled and woke up from his sleepless sleep, his entering into a different dimension.

He blinked, thrice, and was jolted back to reality. He stared down at his arms, streaks of red running down from his wrists, to the soft skin above his elbows. There, however, was three letters wrote down on his arm.

But they weren't any random letters, no. They spelt out a word, a word that he hated most. G-A-Y was scratched down onto his arm. No, no one cares that he wasn't even gay. None of that bisexual crap.

You were either straight or gay, nothing in between. Will had believed that for so long, he started to think he was gay too, but he wasn't. He was bisexual. He knew. He also knew that gays were shunned and straights loved. Will believed that too.

Will soaked up the red, the unusual satisfaction he got from harming himself. He remembered something that happened when he was young.

- **FLASHBACK-**

 _"Mama, what's that?" Will said._

 _"Sweetie, it's...um..." Mama said._

 _There was a person doing something to their skin-a knife? Why were they doing that? Is that_ blood _?_

 _Little Will thought why people did that. Why would someone purposely damage themselves?_

 _Little Will thought he would never do that, he would tell someone if he was sad._

* * *

Little Will couldn't have been more wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

He jumped a little when he heard a voice. "Hello? Mr. Girreioti is calling you?" He sighed. Thank god, it wasn't one of the bullies.

It was Leo, someone who usually just ignored Will. Will pulled the sleeve down of his sweatshirt, because he didn't want anyone to know what he had done. He didn't want anyone or anything to know.

He stepped outside. "Sorry. I was just..." Will thought of an excuse and one popped up in the back of his head. "Just... playing with my phone."

He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly, hoping Leo would trust him. Leo shrugged and said, "ok." Then they walked back to class, and when they did, Leo walked back to his group.

He was so lucky. He had Jason in his group (his best friend) and his girlfriend, Calypso. Will took a deep breath and walked to the desk. The teacher glanced at his. "Why were you so late?" He questioned. "Sorry..." Will didn't want to say anything.

"Ok, but next time if you are this late, I don't know what I'd do." "Okay." Will said. Gay perk. Definitely gay perk. He walked back to his desk, and didn't really pay attention.

When class was over (and Molly did all the work) he heard the bell and got up and sprinted out the door. When he got to lunch, it went downhill from there.

He went over to the table he sat at. One side of the table was full occupied, but they all just ignored Will. He pulled out his lunch, surprisingly his mom didn't make bad lunches for Will- no, she was one of the only people will actually liked-who he thought was cool, nice. She had made him a potato and chip sandwich, his favorite.

He bit on it and savored it's flavor. He practically gulped it down- he wasn't able to eat breakfast that day because he was afraid he wasn't going to get to school on time. He didn't know why, everyone seemed to hate him and he hated everyone.

He looked up and saw this boy names Mitchell. He didn't _hate_ Mitchell. Will just... thought he was cute. But his heart dropped to his feet when he saw Mitchell's girlfriend come up to him. He crumpled his aluminum wrapper and tossed it in the garbage can.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he got through science, the only subject he liked-other than band of course- it seemed to fly by. Sadly he had math after, and band was only tomorrow. He went to math and put his hood on. He walked to the back and sat down in his seat. He felt everyone else's eyes burning holes in him, slowly cracking his heart all the while.

He looked down, his sky blue eyes not looking up. Will pulled out his notebook and started working on the Do Now. Once he was done, he, sadly had to be good at math. The guy sitting next to him-who thought he was 'going through a phase'.-Yeah, right-practically screamed in his ear, "hey, stupid! (Which will thought was ironic since the bully was asking for answers from him) What's the answer?"

"Fi-fifty." Will said, as quiet as a mouse.

"What's that, FAG?" I couldn't hear you!" "Fifty!" Will said much louder. The bully sneered and scribbled down the answer.

Once Will had gotten through the torture of math class-they had been learning about algebra-they dismissed for the day. He grabbed his coat from his locker and ran, ran for his life-well, not really-just hoping that he wouldn't receive pain or anything like that.

Will didn't have such luck, however.

 **Please don't kill me, I am going to post a much longer chapter after this and I know this is really short so yeah. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

He had run into one of the bullies- the ones that went out of their way to hurt him, physically and mentally.

Will's hand tightened in a fist, and he kept it so tight, his knuckles had started turning a shade of white. He felt a twinge in his knuckles. Will looked up to see eyes, ugly eyes staring right at his, they were pits of deep hate.

The corners of Will's mouth turned downwards. "What do you want, Don?" He questioned. Don replied, "Oh, nothing. Just your life-oh wait, you don't have one!" With that, Will was punched right in the nose. He hastily touched his nose and felt liquid.

Blood.

He stumbled, then tried to look up only to receive a punch to the stomach. He doubled over, Don laughing. "That'll teach you to be normal, gay." Will got a kick, and Don strolled off.

Will turned and slammed his fist onto the sidewalk.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

This always happened. Always. A hot tear strolled down Will's face. Just one. But one can quickly turn to 10. And 10 to hundreds.

He scrambled up and put his back against the gate, the metal pressing into his skin. "Why? Why does this always, always... happen?" Will said to himself. He ripped the end of his t-shirt and wiped his nose with it, the fabric soaking up most of the blood.

He got up, and he clutched the gate so hard, his knuckles turned white, his head throbbing. He walked home, clenching his teeth all the way. He stepped on his porch, and swung open the door. When he got home, he saw his mom cutting some carrots, humming to herself.

That is, until she saw Will. But no, it wasn't the regular Will that laughed when she told a joke, who smiled at strangers, and Will knew.

He knew he probably looked like trash. Because he was. He hated himself, everyone.

Everyone except his mom.

Will and Naomi locked eyes, and they stayed like that for few seconds until Naomi's knife clattered to the cutting board. She ran up to her baby boy and dropped to her knees in front of him, then took both of his fragile, soft hands in her rough, but caring ones. She looked at him, evaluating how much he had been injured.

He had a cut creeping down his lip, the bottom of his nose crusted from dried out blood, the end of his shirt ripped. He was still shaking, and had a cut down his shirt, from all she could tell.

Will still had his sweatshirt on, so it covered the cuts he had inflicted on himself. **You monster why did you do that you horrible, horrible person.**

Will twitched.

"What happened, Will?" She asked, her voices hushed and in a whisper, as if they were being watched.

"What?" She said a little louder.

"It-it's ok, mom. I just got into a little fight. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He gave her a little smile. "I'll go clean up."

 **She hates you everyone does why wouldn't they? You little piece of trash.**

He climbed up the stairs, his legs shaking wildly by the time he got into his room. He yanked down the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He traced over the letters, muttering to himself. "G... a... y..?" Just a label.

Everything was a label. Will hated labels. He didn't like them. At all. He peeled off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He scrubbed away at the blood, cleaning it with soap. He cried, aware that he was doing so. He hated it. So much, knowing he was weak, not strong at all. It affected him.

You could swallow the last pill.

Tear.

You could tighten the rope.

Tear.

You could cut the last cut.

You could take the last breath.

End it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears. Tears were falling down Will's face at this point, blending in with the now cold water splashing against his face. Will felt alone, no one to comfort him, no one to understand. He stepped up and turned the water off, then climbed out of the bath, wrapping a towel around him.

He turned and stared into the mirror. He saw a scrawny boy with red eyes and a broken look, that couldn't be him. Could it? He reached out, a tear slipping down his cheek, then his throat. It dropped to the floor, falling onto Will's foot. He dropped the towel and slowly got dressed. When he was done, he climbed downstairs, staring at the steps, wishing it could all be over.

When he swallowed his dinner, he went up to his bedroom, shivering all the way. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, checking his phone. He didn't have much to do, barely having any 'friends' on his phone. No texts, unless they were his mom.

He climbed into bed, wrapping his blankets around him. He listened, for what could have been 1 hour, probably less, until he heard the sweet sound of his mom sleeping. A tear trickled out of his eye.

 _Woah body, I'm sad but not that sad._ Will thought. Yet...

He stared at the wall, wanting to have his eyes well up with tears. It made him feel better. Much, much better. He wrapped his blankets tighter around him, wanting to die. To fade away, into the darkness that was the shadows of his room, his depression.

He asked people, himself why?

He thought,

"Hey people, what does it feel like? What does it feel like to look in the mirror and think you are good-looking other than ugly? Not having to wear long sleeves because of the cutting despair I have to fall through? What does it feel like, to, have one day of no sadness, just happiness, to have _friends?_

What does it feel like to not go through self-harm, what does it feel like to not want to die, to not feel like every single moment a piece of your heart crumbles and falls to the floor as my dirty sadness fills me up like a balloon **(A/N-FALL OUT BOY FANS, REJOICE)** and to just,

want,

to,

live?"

Will let out a choked sob and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. He checked to see if his mom was still sleeping. Yup, loud snores were filling the house.

He asked God, why?

He asked why he had to go through this pain, why it couldn't have been someone else?

He wanted to know, so bad, what it was like to live on day in peace, happiness, friends, laughter, filled up with smiles and rejoicing.

He curled up in a ball.

It hurt.

It hurt, so

so much

 **All events in this chapter are based on a true event *sad wink*.**

 **Also, I think from now on I will post every weekend, (maybe), but I also might post on weekdays, but there is no guarantee.**


	8. Authors note

Sorry I haven't been posting guys, this story hits really close to home and then a family really close to ours got into a huge car crash, and this little kid died and other stuff I won't mention, and I will try to post, but I'm going through a difficult time right now. I'm so sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

When Will had finally fallen asleep, the day had risen so quickly. He slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, and then pulled himself out of bed. He threw on something acceptable, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and poked his head in his room once again.

His pillow, streaked with tears, wet, wet tears. He flipped it over and fluffed it. Hopefully, no one would notice? He took a shaky breath, trying not to remember the horrible time he had yesterday. He felt like he was falling, forever, in a pit that was endless.

He stomped down the steps and saw his mom snoring on the couch. Careful not to wake her, he went to the kitchen and saw a damp brown bag spotted with dark brown dots, (probably the water or the oil in it) and a note that read,

 _Sorry honey, I was really tired. Hope you like your lunch!_

 _Love, Mama._

Will felt a tear escape from the prison he called his eye, and quickly brushed it away. He grabbed his bag by the top and took a granola bar from the almost-empty pantry, and bit off some of it. He stuffed the brown bad into his tiny bookbag, and put it on and ran off to the bus stop, where he hoped, with all his heart, either nothing bad happened, or he would get pounded enough for him to die.

When he got to the bus stop, he was almost late, for the bus lights were flashing as he panted and stood, waiting for the bus to pull up. When it did, he grabbed the metal rod and climbed up the stairs, and took a, thankfully, empty seat.

He plugged in his earphones and turned up the earphones, much louder than he usually did. Surprisingly, he liked it. He usually listened to happy songs, but he _definitely_ didn't feel like it today, so he put the "Black Parade" on repeat.

When the bus arrived at his school, he took his earphones and his crappy phone and dropped them in his bookbag, zipped up the zipper, and climbed out of the bus. When he got to his locker, he twisted the lock so it would open, it didn't, so he tried again.

When he grabbed what he needed out of his locker, he overheard some whispers about him.

"That kid is going to hell, I swear."

"Weirdo. Ugh, he is _such_ an outcast.

Will froze up at this statement. He took a deep breath and turned around, then walked to his math class, which was first today. As if on cue, the third girl stuck her foot out, and Will tripped but thankfully straightened (pun not intended) and walked past the girls who were laughing, not with his, but at him at this point.

When he got to his math class, thankfully the kid who asked for the answers- _every time-_ was absent, or he just skipped class. He pulled out his computer and got a 3/4 on his Do Now. Whatever, it's not like he is going to be alive for long enough to even care anymore.

He shook his head to get the thought out of his head. He couldn't think like that, he couldn't do that to his mom... who only had one kid. He put his hood on and laid his head on his fist, and tuned out the teacher who was now talking about something that he didn't even care about.

However, when the math teacher pulled out a block of wood to demonstrate, he exclaimed, "Can anyone help me cut this wood into an isosceles triangle?"

One of the people who despised Will, so much, called out "How about Will? He's good at cutting! You should see his wrists."

All the friends of his laughed, whilst the teacher said, "Bill! That is not appropriate!" He called on someone else while Will stared at the floor. Who else had come into the bathroom that day? He mentally smacked himself. He hadn't even checked, the idiot.

Will asked if he could go to the bathroom, and the math teacher gave him a pass and continued the lesson. Will seized his bookbag and went to his locker. He took everything in there, which wasn't much, and put it in his bookbag. That's it. He was done.

He walked to the bathroom, clutching his bookbag. He went to the bathroom, thank the gods he was on the first floor. He opened the window, looked both directions, and climbed out.

 **Dun-dun-DUNNNNN! What will happen next? (hint hint-*cough* read the description*cough***


	10. Chapter 10

Will ran home with all his strength, which wasn't that hard since he had spent a lot of his time running away from bullies, and to top it all his book bag was pretty light. He ran, all the way to his house, but tripped over a rock. He assessed the white scrapes on his knees-not bad. He could keep running. He started again, but his knees tingled and he put one hand on the gate, the metal cutting through his palm. He walked home the rest of the time, wincing every couple of seconds. When he got home, he saw his mom facing the other way, appearing to talk on the phone. "Yeah...he came to school.."

Will froze. His mom was talking about him. He hurriedly tip-toed up the stairs and got to his room. He collapsed on his bed and froze. He sat up. Had his mom heard that? Hopefully not. He huffed, then pulled out his suitcase. He could not believe he would ever suicide, he wanted to...start a different life... maybe death wasn't the only way out. He exhaled and grabbed some clothes, a black beanie, and some other things. If he could not suicide, he would die from dehydration or starvation. He grabbed the suitcase, and slowly raised the window up. The roof was so close, yet... so far. He put one foot out but slipped. Will steadied himself, definitely uncomfortable. He had to remind himself that his mom was downstairs and she would probably be coming up in like 2 minutes. He swung his other leg out of the window, which caused him to fall down. The suitcase stopped him, however, getting caught on the windowsill. He then sat down and slowly took his suitcase out of the window and sat down, panting. He scooted down the edge of the roof, and when he got close, he jumped. He landed on his butt on the floor, and wiped off the sweat on his hands, rubbing them against the thigh of his jeans.

 **Update, sorry, I know I'm horrible for not posting, but I will try(?) to posts more today, but I can't guarantee, school, science olympiad and all...**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys give me the inspiration to finish this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

Will put his head against the bark of the tree. Was he really going to do this? DId he want to leave his mom... in all this agony... her first born child, her _only_ child... dead. Presumably dead.

He wanted to settle down with a nice boy-

 **You idiot faggot you can't even think properly**

He shook his head to get that thought out of his head. He couldn't think like that, he couldn't.

He _was_ going to settle down with a nice boy, adopt children, and get a nice house. He hoped.

He just wanted to start a new life, without all the bullies and well... yeah.

He didn't want to really _leave_ , he just wanted a good life. _Well_ , he thought, _Then I better get going._ Will got up and grabbed onto a branch. He was exhausted **.**

Will walked, lurched over on one foot, and stumbled down into the city, unsure of where he was going to go.

He remembered vaguely, it was barely a wisp of a memory, but he remembered that someone related to Annabeth used to be homeless. Until he died, whatever, he was not going to get involved in those set of gods anytime soon.

Will found an alley and turned his head sideways. It seemed like a nice place to take a rest, live there for a little. Well, until he found a house. He smiled a little to himself and walked in the alley

Will turned around, shocked. There was some food, and a little place set up. He didn't dare touch it. He had enough knowledge to know that if he did, this homeless person would probably come after him. He sat across from the food and curled up into a ball, and snuggled his head into the top of knees, arms tightly woven around his legs.

He must have fallen asleep when he was "resting"-well, as much as he could do in a cold alley in the middle of an afternoon- because he was startled by an "Eep!" and jolted his head up, afraid of what he would see next.

Well, he was damn surprised when he saw a scrawny boy in a shredded aviator jacket, clutching a bag.

 **And..., yup it is who you think. The next chapters will be in Nico's POV, and it is a flashback.**


	12. Chapter 12

(Nico's POV)

_flashback_

Nico had woken up, and it seemed like a good day... _seemed._ He yawned, streched his arms, and rubbed his mouth. He wanted to sleep, but he swung his feet over the bed and put his slippers on. He wiggled his feet, then walked up to the bathroom.

He plucked up his toothbrush, squeezed some toothpaste on his brush, and brushed his teeth, humming to himself. When he was done, he washed his face, got dressed, then skipped down the stairs.

His dad turned to him. Nico's face turned solemn immediately. (A/N-I'm so sorry Hades, and it's funny cause he is my godly parent.) "Hey, _Nico._ " The words tasted ugly in Hades's mouth. "I'm going out with your... mother and your sister, so... stay home, I guess."

"Ok." Nico squeaked.

"Oh, yeah, do. NOT. Touch the liquor cabinet."

Nico stared at his shoes, trying to burn holes into the ground. Hades strolled off, less than happy with his 'son'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nico couldn't believe it. It seemed like just a second ago his sister waved by to him, and his mother kissed him on the cheek. It was just this morning, but his stupid father had gotten into an accident and he didn't die, but his wonderful sister and his mom did.

Curse the fates.

Curse them.

Nico grabbed a bag, stuffed some clothes in it, some food, some drinks, and walked out the front door. He couldn't live with his drunk father, _alone._

 ___ end of flashback_

Nico walked back to his home in the alleys, hoping to be alone, not wanting to relive those horrible memories again, not ever again.

He was shocked to see this glow-y boy, head on his knees, a tuft of yellow hair sprouting out of his head, snoring softly. He didn't mean for that "Eep!" to release from him, and the blond haired boy to wake up.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds until Nico walked up to him. The boy started talking gibberish. "Pleas-no-sorry-o-don't hu-rt me." Nico snorted at that.

He sat down in front of him. "First things first. What is your name?" Nico questioned.

"Will. Will Solace."

"Well, I'm Nico di Angelo. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, I wanted to take shelter in someplace, and this seemed like a nice spot..."

"I haven't seen you around here, you new?"

"Yeah, I ran away... this morning only."

"Oh." Nico turned to his bag of food, then turned back.

"Look, kid-" Will interjected at that. "I am probably older than you."

"*sigh.* FINE. Rule number one. I am the boss. 2-If you wanna live here, you have to pay for yourself. 3-Don't talk back to me. Ever."

"Ok." Will said, then pulled his suitcase out. "I've got this thing, there's stuff inside."

Nico jerked his head to the side. "Show."

Will opened it, inside was some clothes, a toothbrush and paste, some food, and drinks.

"Really?" Nico giggled, but it didn't seem very friendly. "Toothbrush? _Paste?_ Where do you think you're gonna use that."

"It always pays to be healthy." Will responded with a smile.

"Wow, how could two different people meet, other than us," Nico said, rolling his eyes, a hint of a smile on his face. He looked at the sunset.

"It's getting late, we should sleep," Nico said, then raised an eyebrow at Will's shocked face.

"Oh-um-yeah, sure." Will said. They set up their beds, faced the opposite walls, and fell asleep.

(3rd Person POV)

Well, they thought that the other did. Will and Nico both had so much on their minds.

Will couldn't be forming a crush on this boy, it couldn't be. No, no.

Nico couldn't be either, it was impossible for him to be forming a crush on this boy.

But they were forming a crush on each other.

It wasn't impossible.

 **OHHH YEAH. LONG CHAPTER. FINALLY. YEAH.**


End file.
